Der Overall
by secret2013
Summary: Tja, lasst euch überraschen ! GSR-Smut


Overall

Grissom hatte Sara schon oft darin gesehen.

Nach einer Weile fing er an sich zu fragen, ob sie etwas darunter an hatte. Den Gedanken verbot er sich schnell, denn erstes hatte er kein Recht darauf und zweitens erregte es ihn so, dass er kaum weiterarbeiten konnte.

Eines Tages sah er sie in der Werkstatt mit Nick und konnte beobachten wie sie den Reißverschluss verdächtig weit nach unten gezogen hatte und eine Spur von Öl zeigte wo sie sich berührt hatte.

Grissom atmete damals tief durch und ging so schnell wie möglich in die Männerdusche. Das kalte Wasser war mehr als willkommen und kühlte seinen Körper erfolgreich ab. Seine Vorstellungskraft allerdings lief weiter heiß.

Und so entwickelte er ganz allmählich eine Obsession: Sara im Overall.

Er stellte sich vor wie er den Reißverschluss öffnete und Sara darunter schwarze Wäsche trug. Oder wie sie nichts darunter hatte. Oder wie seine Hand …

Es wurde immer schlimmer und er überlegte, ob er nicht ein Overall-Verbot fürs Labor erlassen sollte.

Oder aber er tat endlich etwas.

Ok, das nächste Mal, wenn er Sara im Overall sehen würde, dann …

„Hi, Grissom.", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Sara.

„Hi, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Langsam sah er von seinem Schreibtisch auf.

Da stand sie, vollkommen staubig und in einem Overall, natürlich.

„Ich habe in der Garage einen Kleinbus untersucht und irgendwie ist ein Sack Zement auf mich gefallen."

„Sara, ist dir etwas passiert? Tut dir etwas weh?"

Grissom stand nun direkt vor ihr und musterte sie genau.

Sie war wirklich von oben bis unten weiß, nur die Augen hatten nichts abgekommen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie eine Brille getragen.

„Nein, nun ja ein wenig. Aber irgendwie ist der Reißverschluss verklemmt und ich will endlich unter die Dusche."

Grissom wurde blass. Träumte er?

„Äh, ich weiß, dass ist unüblich, aber du bist der einzige, der helfen kann. Die anderen sind schon weg und die Tagesschicht will ich nicht fragen."

„Selbstverständlich. Wollen wir in den Umkleideraum gehen?"

„Ich würde gern gleich duschen. Können wir?"

Diesmal hatte Grissom seine Stimme nicht so schnell wieder gefunden.

Allerdings schien Sara die Situation amüsant zu finden.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie drehte sich um und hoffte, dass ihr Grissom folgte.

Eigentlich hatte sie wirklich nur vor aus diesem verdammten Ding zu kommen, aber dann sah sie Grissoms Blick.

Interessant.

* * *

Sara sah in die Duschkabinen und den Vorraum. Niemand da.

„Griss, du kannst hereinkommen."

„Das ganze ist vollkommen unangemessen. Wenn uns jemand sieht, bekommen wir Ärger."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bekomme den Anzug wirklich nicht allein uns. Also bitte."

Sie stand vor ihm und Grissom begann vorsichtig am Reißverschluss zu ziehen. Nichts.

„Grissom, du musst schon etwas energischer sein. So geht es nicht."

Er zog stärker.

Sara verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Also gut. Aber wenn der Reißverschluss zu weit aufgeht, kann ich nichts dafür."

„Schon klar. Außerdem habe ich noch etwas unter."

Sie lächelte ihn ganz scheinheilig an. Mal sehen wie weit sie gehen konnte.

„Sara, steh still. Ich fasse jetzt in den Overall und ziehe von innen und außen."

Er griff in den Ausschnitt und zog. Noch immer nichts.

„Verdammt. Du genießt das ganze, oder?"

„Ja, sehr. Und du ?"

Grissom murmelte etwas.

„Ist es dir unangenehm?"

„Nein. Zufrieden?"

„Noch nicht."

Sie provozierte ihn und genoss es sehr.

In dieser Sekunde bewegte sich der Reißverschluss.

Grissom zog ihn langsam nach unten und lies Sara dabei nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich war der Overall fast offen.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du etwas an hast.", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Stimmt doch."

Das kleine Etwas war nicht dazu angetan seine Phantasie und seine Erregung zu zügeln.

Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über Saras Brustwarze.

Und als sie nichts sagte, fuhren seine Hände in den Overall und er nahm ihre Brüste in die Hände.

Grissom hörte sie aufstöhnen.

„Gefällt es dir? Darf ich weitermachen?"

„Ja, bitte. Soll ich den Overall ausziehen? Du wirst ganz weiß."

„Nein, lass ihn an."

Sara wunderte sich über seinen Wunsch, aber sie war bereit alles zu tun, wenn er nur weitermachte.

Und das tat er. Seine Hände und sein Mund waren überall, zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

„Bitte Grissom, ich möchte dich auch berühren."

„Später."

Er presste sie gegen die Wand und fuhr mit seiner Hand in ihren Slip. Sara zuckte zusammen.

„Aaaaaaa", entfuhr es ihr.

Sie war so feucht, Grissom verstärkte den Druck und rieb immer schneller.

„Wehr dich nicht, Honey. Lass dich gehen."

Er lehnte sich leicht gegen die Wand und presste sich an sie.

Als Sara seinen Körper spürte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte vor Erregung und sie konnte sich selbst stöhnen hören.

Grissom hielt sie und wartete darauf, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte. Er konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Sie sah sexy aus, war so außer Kontrolle. Jedes Gefühl war sichtbar.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem.

Oh Gott, so etwas war ihr noch nie passiert. Was würde Grissom von ihr denken?

„Hallo", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Sie sahen sich an und Sara beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Er zog sie ganz zu sich heran, lies aber seine Hände weiter über ihren Körper wandern.

Als er an ihrem Slip ankam, schob er ihn herunter.

„Griss, warte. Ich ziehe mich aus."

„Nein."

„Aber."

Er hielt ihre Hände fest und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann ließ der sie los und begann sich auszuziehen. Zuerst entledigte er sich seiner Jacke, dann öffnete er seine Hose, zog sie aus und legte sie auf die Bank.

Gespannt folgte Sara seinen Bewegungen. Als er dann die Bank vor die Tür stellte, fasste sie mit an.

Schließlich standen sie sich wieder gegenüber.

„Zieh dich aus.", verlangte Grissom mit heiserer Stimme.

Langsam glitt der Overall an ihrem Körper herunter und als er auf der Erde lag, stieg sie über ihn und kickte ihn in Grissoms Richtung. Er hob ihn auf und legte ihn zu seinen Sachen.

Dann ging er zu Sara und drängte sie wieder gegen die Wand. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine und als er fühlte, dass sie noch immer feucht genug war, sah er sie fragend an. Sie nickte und als er seine Boxershorts auszog, fuhr sie mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen.

Grissom nahm seinem Penis in die Hand, mit der anderen hob er Saras Bein an.

Als er den richtigen Winkel gefunden hat, drückte er sie an die Wand und führte seinen Penis ein.

Nur ein Stück um zu sehen, ob es ging. Schließlich war er keine 30 mehr. Aber Sara kam ihm entgegen und beim zweiten Mal sank er ganz in sie ein.

Beide verharrten in dieser Situation bis Sara ihr Becken zu bewegen begann. Grissom stöhnte auf und lies sie machen.

Sie sprachen nicht, man hörte nur ein Stöhnen und den immer schneller gehenden Atem.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er umfasste mit seinen Händen Saras Po und begann sich ihn ihr bewegen. Immer wieder stieß er zu.

„Sara, ich will dir nicht weh tun", brachte er zwischen zwei Stößen heraus.

„Nein tust du nicht. Es ist ganz phantastisch."

Sie lies ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern.

Und dann wurde Grissom immer schneller und sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Er hielt kurz inne und dann merkte sie, dass sie beide fast soweit waren.

„Honey, ich bin gleich soweit. Komm mit mir."

Sie konnten kaum mehr reden, denn Wellen der Erregung ergriffen sie beide.

Grissom wollte nicht so weit gehen. Er hatte kein Kondom benutzt, aber als Sara seinen Rücken zerkratzte konnte er nicht mehr denken und handelte nur nach seinem Instinkt. Er ergoss sich in Sara und erlebte einen Orgasmus wie noch nie.

Schwer atmend standen sie an die Wand gelehnt und selbst als er aus Sara glitt, lies er sie nicht los.

Stattdessen strich er ihr Haar zu Seite und küsste sie auf die Nase, den Mund und zog sie dann wieder zu sich heran.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Grissom als er Saras Gänsehaut sah.

„Kalt, eher das Gegenteil. Ich könnte ewig so stehen. Aber wir sollten unser Glück nicht herausfordern."

Langsam lösten sie sich von einander und begannen sie wieder an zu ziehen.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Sara den Overall wieder angezogen und den Reißverschluss nach oben gezogen.

„Verdammt."

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe? Ich hätte jetzt Zeit."

Sara hob ihren schwarzen Slip auf, steckte ihn in die Hosentasche und ging zur Tür. Sie schob die Bank zur Seite und öffnete die Tür.

Dann drehte sie sich zu Grissom um und zog den Reißverschluss soweit herunter, dass er ihre Brüste sah.

„Natürlich. Allein kann ich den Overall ja doch nicht ausziehen."

* * *


End file.
